


Regretful Secrets

by revolution_BAP



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Adam Cole, Bottom Bray Wyatt, Bottom Johnny Gargano, Bottom Velveteen Dream, M/M, Top Aleister Black, Top Luke Harper, Top Ricochet, Top Tommaso Ciampa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Everything happens at the suburbs. Walking deep in the forest, many secrets are revealed to Ricochet. Will he talk or be part of it?





	Regretful Secrets

Ricochet was still new to the dark city. And happened to live at the suburbs. It was a cold and windy day but he still wanted to see more of the area he decided to live, even if it was getting late. As he kept taking slow steps near the forest, he heard someone moving. His heart skipped a little, holding his breath and hided behind a tree before looking. His eyes opened widely from the view. It was a man with his work attire completely open , the name tag said 'Ciampa'. He had grabbed firmly an unconscious man from his hip bones and was hungrily thrusting inside him. Ricochet tried to look at the laying man's face, it was Johnny Gargano. They used to live at the same neighborhood. 

Soon the man started to wake up but Ciampa didn't seem to care. Ricochet found himself enjoying it, which surprised himself, was he into men. As Ciampa kept rocking Gargano's body the second started to complain:

"No more, Ciampa"

"Huf! Still not enough to make me forget your betrayal"

replied the man out of breath. Johnny gave up letting his head fall back on the ground which made it worse. Ciampa let go of his hip bones to hug Gargano's head and thrusted harder making the second scream and moan loudly. Ricochet knew Ciampa wouldn't hear him now, so he left silently. The whole area was creepy and mysterious, Ricochet knew he needed to quickly adjust. 

Even in the cold morning, everything looked scary. Dark clouds covering the sky. Bray Wyatt who also lived in the same area. He always visited the park deep in the forest. No man was there anymore so it made it a place perfect for Bray to clear his head. As he walked back home, taking slow steps between the woods, he didn't hear anyone approaching. Few more steps and he woke up from his thoughts when he saw someone behind him being so close that his face was right above Bray shoulder.

Bray turned to look keeping a threatening face but the other was taller, he had crazy wide open eyes with messy hair and a dirty shirt. He leaned his head as he looked Bray with those insane eyes and signed the man behind him, even though the younger hadn't noticed anyone behind him seconds ago. That moment the tall man spoke as both started to approach:

"It seems that Luke and Eric found a deer"

and soon he was trapped between the two males, but that's when there was a sound of a motorcycle catching the attention of the three males. It was a tall tattooed guy. He was wearing black jeans and a jacket but no shirt so most of his tattoos were seen. Bray quickly walked towards the tattooed man and the two tall males, Luke and Eric, didn't stop him. But as he got closer to the man he started to rethink it. He slowly placed his hand on the man's shoulder and got on the motorcycle sitting behind him. He had no choice than to hug the revealed body of the man to hold himself as the other started driving. 

He stopped driving just outside the forest where Bray got off the motorcycle, thanking the man:

"I feel so weak to need help, still thank you. I'm Bray Wyatt, who are you?"

"I'm Aleister Black, and there's no need for you to thank me."

he said and they nodded to each other before Black drives away. Bray headed home, which was really close from there. Before entering his eyes fell on the neighbor's house, since a new owner lived there from now on. He still hadn't met him but he had asked about him, only to learn the name was Ricochet. He sure would visit him one day, he needed to know the people around him from now on.

Ricochet was getting prepared to go out on the near bar. He wanted to see new faces, drink some good alcohol, but not many glasses. He put on some perfume before heading out. He walked till there, passing by the forest. He was approaching the back side of the bar when suddenly the back door opened and two men walked out furious. They were holding from each side by the arms a drunk man. They stopped to stare each other. One of them got angry:

"Who are you?"

"Em...I'm...I'm Ricochet. And you?"

"I'm Kyle O'Reilly and this is my friend Bobby Fish. While this, this is an annoying cheap babe we're trying to teach a lesson, he's Adam Cole"

said Kyle angrily. Ricochet was speechless but that moment his eyes fell on Adam, he found him really handsome. He wished he could have men like him. But both Kyle and Bobby noticed Ricochet's mesmerized, Bobby spoke:

"Maybe you could take a better care of him than we would"

he replied as both males with smirks let drunk Adam in his hug. Adam accidentally hugged him around his neck trying not to fall down. The two men left laughing and Ricochet was left frozen with a handsome drunk male. He leaded the male in the inside forest and let him lay on the ground. He looked at him trying to decide what to do. Feeling like he was losing his mind, but Adam was way too irresistible.

Ricochet laid above him and the almost silent noises Adam was making because of the drink, made the older more thirsty. He kissed Adam as he pressed on him. The younger tried to complain but failed while Ricochet was unbuttoning his pants. Soon they were both completely undressed and Ricochet finished preparing the other. He slowly started to enter without facing any resistance from the man under him. 

As he started to push more of him inside the younger, Adam started to place his hands on Ricochet's chest to push him away, but failed again. Soon Ricochet was thrusting inside Adam, while marking all over his neck. Adam had no strength to fight the other and soon it started to feel so good. Not wanting it he still started to moan loudly driving Ricochet even more mad. He was losing control for the first time. Adam's beggings and cries made him go faster until he came inside the younger. 

He got dressed and helped the other too. Before proceeding to search the younger's address and called a taxi for him. He now knew his name, phone number and address. 

Aleister Black stopped in the middle of nowhere, only the less visited side of the forest was seen. He was checking the breaks when suddenly a man parted his legs and sat on Aleister's lap as he was still on his motorcycle. He was caught completely off guard. The man sitting on him was dressed differently than other men:

"Hey sexy, this is your lucky day"

"Who are you?"

"I'm nothing like anyone you've seen before, I'm Velveteen Dream"

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"That's no problem for me, I live in the big wooden house inside the forest with my two big protective brothers"

he managed to surprise the older. But soon Aleister's hand fell on Velveteen's thighs making the younger give him dirty eyes:

"Would you get off me?"

"Would you get off, what?"

"...just get off"

"Why won't you say my name?"

he asked smiling in irritation. Aleister kept looking at him, waiting him to get off. Velveteen moved his head bored:

"Alright, as you wish. But this is for you"

said the younger as he pulled Aleister's phone from his pocket and called his phone, surprising the older once again. He then started to walk slowly backwards sensually as his eyes were on the older ones. Soon he disappeared in the forest. Black was completely distracted by the younger, Velveteen sure was nothing like what he had seen before.

Johnny Gargano just came out of the bathroom just to lay back in the bed. Ciampa was sitting furious on the chair near the bed:

"Why you keep being like this? Hiding our relationship from the people is like you say you're ashamed to be with me. You're ashamed of me!"

raised his voice. Johnny didn't know what to say, he was still afraid of people's judgments. Ciampa approached him leaning down to get close to his lover's face:

"Do you love me, Gargano? Say it!"

he raised his voice again making Gargano look at him with wide surprised eyes before speaking:

"I do...but you need to understand how I feel too."

"...kiss me!"

responded Ciampa not caring about what Johnny just said. The second didn't know how to respond, he was once again ignored by his boyfriend. That moment Ciampa screamed at his face:

"I said kiss me"

"Wait, Ciampa-"

and before he manages to say anything, Ciampa pushed him to completely lay in the bed. He then pinned Gargano with his body while bringing his hands on each side of the struggling male's head. He tried to kiss him but Johnny turned his head on the side avoiding it, driving Ciampa off control:

"Don't repeat what happened yesterday, Ciampa"

spoke while trying to catch his breath. Tommaso looked at him in the eyes, he seemed calmer. He breathed through his nose shaking his head:

"I don't know if I should teach you a lesson right now or if you're right, if I should stop..."

he said and the veins on his neck appeared. But Johnny could now place his hands on Ciampa's chest since the other slightly backed off. So he tenderly touched the chest of his lover, trying to calm him down:

"Please, calm down. Don't do this"

Tommaso breathed out from his nose as he got up, Gargano followed still in hesitation. Ciampa kept cold eyes as he looked the other down:

"Fine, but tonight you're mine"

of course Gargano nodded positively. He had no other choice and either way he wanted to do this with Ciampa, his only problem were the people. 

Adam couldn't stop walking from one side of the living room to the other. He didn't know what happened yesterday but he did knew only one thing, that someone had fun with him without his consent. As he was trying to think of a way to find that moron, the doorbell distracted him. He swore loudly for being interrupted as he walked to open the door. There he saw a man looking at him surprised, with big eyes staring into Adam's ones. But Cole was still angry:

"What! What is it? Who are you?"

"Em, well. I...eh...I'm Ricochet. We..."

"We what? I don't understand what you say and I don't have the whole time either-"

"Yesterday, we met"

interrupted Ricochet to make himself clear. That moment Adam felt like he lost any strength he had inside him, placing his hand on the doorframe to hold himself. Ricochet made a sudden move to hold him but was pushed back:

"Don't touch me"

complained Adam and the only thing Ricochet could do is to look around if people saw them. Thankfully not many people were around, so Ricochet placed his hands on Adam's chest and softly pushed him inside. The younger walked to the sofa and sat while running his fingers through his hair in desperation. But he quickly made up him mind:

"Even if you don't admit it, I know you're the one who touched me while I was completely drunk. But you know what? I don't care. You had fun, I'm happy for you. You can leave now"

"Yes, I'm the one who touched you. But no, I don't want to just leave"

replied Ricochet and his eyes fell on the hickeys on the younger's neck. He proceeded to sit next to the desperate male placing a finger under his jaw making him look at him:

"I don't just see you as a toy, I want more. Don't you?"

"I..I don't know you and-"

but before Adam finishes his sentence Ricochet kissed him. It was sudden for the younger but it felt like a bomb. There was more than just a kiss, it was a moment. When Ricochet broke the kiss, the long haired male stared deep in his eyes and it made his heart beat faster. Ricochet softly pulled Adam by the arm and kissed him, with his hands roaming on the younger's body. He slowly leaded him to the bedroom.

Once again Adam was moaning under Ricochet, while the other thrusted inside him. But this time it was his own decision. Surprisingly for him, Ricochet was more pervert than he expected. But Adam didn't do anything no matter what position the older tried or to anything done to him. He let himself completely to Ricochet's mercy.

Aleister was driving home late in the night. He had to pass by that forest as he entered the city. That moment his phone rang catching his attention. So he slowed down and parked on the side of the narrow street, getting closer to the dark trees. It was an unknown number, he frowned his eyebrows before answering:

"Yeah"

"Aleister, it's Velveteen. I need your help"

"I knew this would happen. Where are you?"

"You know the forest we met last time. I'm inside"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm close"

he said and hang up. He rolled his eyes before pulling the keys out of the motorcycle and walked inside the forest. Not much later he saw a big wooden house, and that's when he remembered what Velveteen Dream told him that day. He approached but felt confused to see the door was half open. He softly knocked on the door:

"Excuse me"

but there was no response. With heavy steps he walked inside, his black short boots carefully touching the floor:

"Aleister?"

there was a voice heard from the upper floor and he could tell it was the younger's. He walked the stairs up and entered the room since the door was open. He took big yet slow steps inside only to froze on spot when he saw Velveteen in robe sitting on the bed and pointing him to come. He gulped and did as he was told. That moment the younger got up hugging him around his neck and kissed him. Aleister was ready to softly break the hug around his neck but Velveteen let one hand slide down grabbing the older's private area. 

Velveteen started to unzip Aleister's pants and before the other complained he opened his robe to show that he was completely undressed. He made the older sit before parting his legs and sitting on Aleister's now needy member making him moan. Velveteen closed his eyes and started moving Aleister soon pushed more of him inside the younger. Soon the room was filled with their moans.

When Aleister opened his eyes he hitched when he saw someone holding an axe few inches away from his neck. Velveteen was behind him hugging him while sleeping. So his eyes slowly traveled up to who was holding the axe only to see one of the two males who almost hurt Bray, while the other was behind him. That moment Velveteen woke up:

"Luke? Take the axe away"

he ordered and the tall guy pulled the axe back. Aleister was completely shocked:

"Velveteen, you know them?"

"Of course, they're my brothers"

"Your brothers?"

"Yes, Luke Harper and Eric Rowan"

"Seriously...these people...last time they were ready to hurt a guy"

"They wouldn't hurt him, they would do to him what you did to me"

replied Velveteen and kissed Aleister who was still shocked. He felt like a player in the game of Velveteen. He got up and started to get dressed, completely angry:

"Oh, what's wrong, sexy? Did we upset you?!"

teased Velveteen and laughed. Aleister walked out of the house as soon as he got dressed, without turning to look back. He felt complete idiot, how could he be lured so easily. He headed to his motorcycle and drove home. 

Bray kept searching for his bank card but couldn't find it anywhere. He cursed inside his head and tried to remember where he may have left it. He remembered having it with him the last time he got out of the forest. He cursed once again loudly as he grabbed his keys and headed to the forest. It was getting dark but he didn't care, he had to find it. 

It was windy, even the sound of the wind in the dark forest during such a cold weather made everything look scary. Bray started to search around for his card, accidentally cutting his finger slightly on something between the fallen trees and that moment he remembered what happened there last time with those tall men. Luckily for him he saw the card under some leaves since the wind blew them away. 

He smiled and and put it in his pocket but before he gets up he saw two legs in front of him. He didn't get up, he looked up only with his eyes. It was him, Luke was there looking at him with those crazy eyes, as he licked the corner of his lips:

"Hey little deer"

he said as he grabbed Bray by the hair. The younger frowned his face in pain as he touched Luke's hand on the grip. The taller used his other hand placing it under Bray's jaw and pulled him up to get up. The younger started to breathe faster with his eyes looking down not daring to look at the other. Luke pushed Bray back, without breaking the hold, until he hit his back on a tree. Luke placed his hand on the side of Bray's face and slide it till his lips, slightly parting them:

"You're under my control, good puppet. I will ruin you"

he said as he pushed Bray's face making him fall and proceeded to unzip his pants while looking the fallen male. 

Ricochet came home after taking out all his imagination and stress on Adam. He didn't notice that he was smiling. As he was passing by Bray's house he gave a look. The lights were off so he thought probably his neighbor wasn't home. Of course soon he would visit him, to get to know who Bray Wyatt is.

It was late in the night, Ciampa and Gargano were coming back from a restaurant. Happily talking and smiling, but that's when Johnny cut his smile, making his boyfriend ask:

"What happened? You were just fine few seconds ago"

"It's just...I don't want you to change. You know, i want you to be always calm like today"

"Oh come on, Johnny. I know how much you like it when I go rough"

he teased as he smirked at Gargano making the other also smile. Ciampa hugged his lover's head while smiling and kissed him. He wanted and would make an improvement, show a calmer side of him to make Johnny happy. That's all that mattered to him.

It was midnight, Bray managed to walk till home. He was glad that no one was out, so he could get in his house unnoticed. Luke was a violent man and Bray had felt him just few minutes ago. His torture lasted long and he knew tomorrow the marks would be more obvious in the morning. He knew he had to do something about the tall male. 

When the morning came, the first thing Adam did was to swear at Ricochet while sitting on the bed. He got up and washed, before heading to to the older's house. He was angry, even if he was called a baby boy no matter what he did, this time he was serious. As he was getting closer to the older's house, he was shocked and felt betrayed when he saw him letting a tall man inside. He felt his eyes getting teary but he quickly tried to raise his head up and never trust again. Returning back home disappointed once again.

Bray Wyatt managed to get to know his neighbor, Ricochet. He noticed the other was quite friendly. As they started to get to know more about each other, Ricochet noticed a mark on Bray's neck, it was barely revealed since the shirt covered it. What surprised Ricochet was that the mark was bloodied and that no matter what, Bray didn't touch the older boy even accidentally. But he simply ignored and respected the younger's choices. As Bray left, Ricochet noticed he hadn't called or received any call from Adam, so he headed there. 

Bray took his jacket off, and sat on the sofa. He wanted to make a decision about his next move, when a knock on the door surprised him. He turned to look towards the sound before getting up and approaching to open. He started to feel his legs weak, his breathe coming heavily, losing his color. He backed away from the open door and sat back on the sofa as Luke started to enter. His eyes never leaving Bray's face as he closed the door behind him and approached the sitting male. This time the taller looked more angry than crazy:

"Who was he? Why did you visit him?"

"Who the hell are you to ask me?!"

screamed Bray at him. This only made things even worse as Luke leaned down grabbing him by the collar and approached his face:

"I asked, who is he?"

"Let me go."

he ordered making Luke slap him hard on the face resulting in Bray falling on the the sofa completely:

"Don't make this worse for you"

"...he...he is just a neighbor"

"I asked his name. Who? Who is he?"

"He is Ricochet, damn it!"

screamed Bray as he sat straight in the sofa again. Luke placed his hands on his waist while moving his head positively:

"Stay away from him"

"You don't understand, you can't tell me what to do"

replied Bray, and that's when Luke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to get up before leading him to the bedroom. Bray was indeed like a puppet that Luke could move whenever and however he wanted. He almost ripped Bray's clothes off of him and used him once again without his will. 

Velveteen entered the garage like building, the heat immediately reaching him. He heard the iron crashing sound and that's when he noticed Aleister letting the iron aside while wearing only an apron to cover his naked upper body. That moment Black also noticed him:

"Velveteen Dream?"

he asked and Velveteen felt completely surprised:

"You said my name!"

this made Aleister roll his eyes and take off the apron. As he was about to leave, the younger held him from his arm making him turn around angry but Velveteen ignored. His eyes were fixed on Aleister's body as his hands started roaming over it:

"Hmm, look at this. Can't believe this babe is mine"

"This babe isn't yours, now go away"

"Oh, come on. That's not what you said that night."

"That night, was a mistake. How can you live with those monsters?"

"Monsters? What about you, Aleister? Are you innocent?"

asked Velveteen now getting angry. And that's when the younger's eyes fell on the other part of the building and an image from an old newspaper came to his head. The placed was reported for a murder that occurred inside but the case wasn't taken seriously. His eyes returned back to Aleister who was looking down mysteriously:

"Now get dressed and come with me, I'll be waiting outside. Don't make me wait long"

he continued and walk out. Aleister found him the most different and complicated person he ever met. Yet, he did as he was told before heading out. He drove home with Velveteen sitting behind him. As they entered the next city, they arrived to a small house, near poor areas. Entering the house, Velveteen sat on the sofa while Aleister went to shower. But as he was showering he hear a soft knock on the unlocked bathroom door. Soon the door opened and Velveteen walked inside:

"May I join?"

he said seductively and Aleister didn't say anything but he sure wanted. The younger entered while taking his clothes off. He knew how to handle the older and the second didn't mind at all, not anymore. He decided to completely trust Velveteen since he noticed how much he wanted him. 

Ricochet kept pressing on the doorbell but there was no answer. Maybe Adam was at the bar, he thought and immediately headed there. He got in his car and drove till there. Arriving he pushed the entrance door of the bar and started looking around. He was stressing out when he noticed the younger, quickly rushing to him. He grabbed Adam's hand and his eyes fell on the empty glass in the younger's hands:

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

asked Ricochet as he saw how drunk Adam was but the other reached his hand out trying to push him and barely spoke:

"Go away, don't you miss him?"

and started to walk out of the bar. The older immediately followed since he knew how dangerous the area was and it was getting dark too. He saw Adam taking drunk steps and mumbling something he couldn't understand well. So he frowned his eyebrows, grabbed Adam by the wrist and pulled him inside the forest:

"Where are you taking me? Let go"

he barely spoke before he was pushed hitting his back on a tree. Ricochet placed his hands on his shoulders keeping him steady:

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong"

"You still wonder? I saw the man entering your house"

"This man is Bray and he's just a neighbor"

"Huh! No one would believe you. I was a completely unknown person to you yet you wanted me. Why should I believe you feel nothing for Bray"

"You serious? No, I don't feel or want anything from that man...should I prove it to you?"

last words coming out as a threat as he half closed his eyes and approached Adam's lips. The younger knew what was Ricochet capable of so he didn't continue his jealousy:

"Let me go, Ricochet"

he said as he turned his head on the side and the older did as he was told. Adam looked down, starting to understand how much he overreacted:

"...I'm sorry..."

"Only if you knew how difficult is for me to understand you. I care about you, no one else."

he spoke while looking Adam in the eyes even if it was getting really dark. So Ricochet looked around the dark area before reaching his hand out, asking for the younger to hold it. Adam slowly raised his head to look at him and accepted him, so the older leaded him out of the forest and then drove him home. Ricochet knew he had to be careful and not make the younger confuse things, and Adam knew the older cared about him more than he thought.

Luke didn't stop visiting Bray, he noticed the younger was always submissive and easy to handle, which was something the taller loved. Even if he found it hard still he tried to be less forceful towards the younger. While the second was getting used to being around someone as dangerous as Luke. Most surprising to him was when the taller smiled at him, treated him more tenderly and laughed at a funny scene during the moment they were watching TV. 

It had almost started to snow, Bray was getting out of the house with Luke but that moment his neighbor Ricochet with his lover Adam Cole were passing by. Ricochet spoke first:

"Bray, didn't know you were seeing anyone..."

he admitted as he gave a careful look at Luke. He was a man so he could tell what kind of a person Luke could be or what he may want. All four men were dressed warmly, smoke coming out of their mouths from cold it was. Adam's eyes fell also on Luke founding him weird. That moment Bray decided to respond:

"Yes, it was a sudden one. So, you've a partner too?"

"Yes, this is Adam Cole."

tried Ricochet to get the males all together. They all introduced themselves, even Luke. As Ricochet and Adam headed home, Bray and Luke headed out for the first time. Bray had explained to the taller that he could be close to him if he starts to behave like all civilized people. Luke didn't mind, so here they were, walking the crowded streets of this city while it was snowing. 

Both Luke and Ciampa had made a big change in their behavior, they did this only for their lovers. While Velveteen and Aleister tried to keep trust between them, so the younger kept no more big secrets from his boyfriend. As for Ricochet, he was becoming more and more sweet with Adam, both keeping their pervert sides for the night.


End file.
